


Stark Towers Field Trip: A Three Part Mini Series

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hydra (Marvel), Interviews, Oscorp - Freeform, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Spideychelle Week 2019, The Official Sandwich, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, theOfficialSandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Peter Stark and his class from MidTown High School, go on a field Trip to Stark Industries' Stark Towers. Which also happens to be Peter's (The Secret Stark's Child) home, a fact unknown to his classmates.A Three Part Mini Series, Peter isn't Spider-Man.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793404
Comments: 6
Kudos: 386
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Disclaimers *  
> \- This story is not to be re-uploaded elsewhere, nor translated.  
> \- The people are not my own, obviously, but the story/plot is my own.  
> \- My interpretations of each of these people may not always be accurate to the real-life or in universe portrayal.  
> \- All constructive criticism is welcome.  
> \- Cross-Posted on Wattpad.

Peter Stark, the kid who had and could have anything and everything, though he never asked for any of it. He was humble and he was kind, the perfect criteria for getting bullied. Just because your Mum was CEO at the biggest tech company in the world and your Dad owned that company - and was Iron Man - didn't make the young Stark's life any easier. After much deliberation, it had been decided that Peter would retain Stark as his surname, in favour of something less conspicuous, because who would be stupid enough to hurt Iron Man's son, (though Pepper was an equally intimidating foe)?

Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, that's who. Peter's day had been great up until he arrived at school. Flash had made some of now staple comments, almost as soon as he'd entered the building, though his best friend Ned and girlfriend, of 2 months and 4 days, MJ had helped him push through it, as they made their way to their first class of the day, Chemistry. Chemistry days were almost always better days, almost.

"Alright class," Mr Thomas said, eyes surveying the room, as everyone took their seat, "After a sudden boost in school funding to our schools Science & Technology department, our top donor Tony Stark has invited you all on a field trip to Stark Towers!"

Chaos swept the room, while Peter and Flash groaned, Flash probably because he's just found out his parents weren't the school's top donor, and Peter because he knew Flash's bullying was going to be revealed to his parents and extended family of Avengers.

"Finally, we can see that Peter is lying!" Flash yelled with a sneering smile, as he turned to Peter, "There's no way you're really a Stark!"

"Mr Thompson, I will not tolerate that sort of behaviour in my class," Mr Thomas said with a pointed stare, before moving his gaze back to the whole class, to continue explaining the trip further.

"Hope your ready Penis," Flash said as he harshly tapped Peter's left shoulder, "We'll all see you just wanna be popular."

Peter ran out of out the room after Mr Thomas handed them their permission slips, already formulating a plan.

**#######**

**_Now, In The Penthouse Kitchen..._ ** **  
**

"Oh hey Pete, how was school?" Tony asked not looking up from his work as he tapped furiously on his STARKPad at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, it was good."

"Tony no work at the table," Pepper called out, as she walked in the room. Tony sighed before turning his STARKPad off and placing it on the side, Peter just laughed at his father's reaction. "Oh and Peter, permission slip please." His Mum continued holding out her hand. This time it was Tony's turn to laugh as Peter grumbled and handed over his slip. "Peter what's wrong, sweetie? Did something happen at school?"

"No, I just know Dad'd gonna embarrass me on the trip." That was partly true, it was also that he knew his parents were going to be killing a high school student tomorrow.

"You bet I am!" Tony laughed triumphantly, as he left the room, coffee in hand. Peter sunk further into his seat.

"Oh honey, ill try and stop him from doing so ." Pepper replied pulling her son into a hug.

"Thanks, Mum," Peter replied, before walking to his room.

**#######**

**_Meanwhile, In A Group Chat..._ **

**SmallStark:** Guys, how do I get out of the field trip tomorrow?!

 **JustMJ:** Why?

 **NedWars:** Ok, right, this is what you do, first don't give them the permission slip.

 **SmallStark:** Mum already asked for it, Ned.

 **JustMJ:** Ha!

 **NedWars:** Oh right, that's all I had.

 **SmallStark:** You guys are the worst!

Peter switched off his phone and groaned in frustration and acceptance, as he flopped down onto his bed.

**#######**

**_Two Days Later, At Stark Tower_ ** **_..._ ** **  
**

Ned was next to Peter on the way to the trip and Ned was slowly getting tired of his friends moaning and groaning at a situation neither of them could anything about. As the coach pulled into one of the car parks, Mr Thomas checked everyone off as they ignored his warnings not to run.

"Hello, and welcome, students," a young woman at the entrance said, "My name is Charlie and I'll be your tour guide for today's Stark Towers Tour." Peter knew her well, she was the regular weekday receptionist here at the Tower. Charlie organised them into a neat queue and started handing out yellow passes.

"What are the different coloured passes for?" A student asked, obviously noticing Charlie's blue pass that hung around her neck, on a lanyard.

"It's all very mundane, and is nothing compared to what you'll be shown today, so I won't bore you by saying, all you need to know is that you need these for security reasons, don't lose them." She turned to Peter, as she handed the last pass out, "I assume, Mr Stark, that you have your pass with you?"

"Yes, Charlie."

"Good, now everyone, follow me through the scanner, where you'll be scanned by our in-house AI before you'll be permitted entrance to the rest of the building," Charlie said before passing through.

"Ms Charlie Boxen, Week-day Receptionist, Pass Rank, Blue." FRIDAY dutifully responded.

Flash, p̶u̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶r̶o̶u̶g̶h̶, followed her through next and got a "Eugene Thompson, Student Tour, Pass Rank Yellow." from FRIDAY.

Everyone, especially Flash and his cronies, turned to watch as Peter walked through FRIDAY's scanner.

"Peter Stark, Permanent Resident, Pass Rank Gold. Welcome back Master Stark, Mr Stark has been informed of your arrival and wishes you a pleasant trip"

Peter mumbled his thanks to the AI, as he made his way over to MJ and Ned. "This'll be fun," he said sarcastically to Ned, while MJ took his hand in hers.

**#######**

**_Elsewhere, In Stark Tower_ ** **_..._ **

  
"Mr Stark, Peter has arrived at the reception," FRIDAY spoke. The Avengers, apart from Clint, were all in one of the towers many living rooms, and so they all looked up, stopping their conversions at FRIDAY's words.

"I thought he was supposed to be in school still," Bruce questioned.

"Don't worry, it's just a Field Trip," Tony said, engrossed in his STARKPad.

"Leave him be Stark," Natasha said, as she walked into the room and sat down on a nearby couch.

"I wasn't..."

"Even I can see you invited his class on this trip, to embarrass him, Stark," Steve said, looking up from his book.

"But I-"

"Leave my cousin alone, Stark," Wanda said, her stone-cold gaze fixed upon him, her trademark red tendrils, flexing and curling behind her eyes.

"Alright, alright I won't embarrass him, my god I'm glad Peter and you aren't actually related, Wanda," Tony said, raising his hands in mock surrender, before walking over to an unoccupied armchair, and resuming his STARKPad tapping.

**###End of Part 1###**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Stark and his class from MidTown High School, go on a field Trip to Stark Industries' Stark Towers. Which also happens to be Peter's (The Secret Stark's Child) home, a fact unknown to his classmates.
> 
> A Three Part Mini Series, Peter isn't Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Disclaimers *  
> \- This story is not to be re-uploaded elsewhere, nor translated.  
> \- The people are not my own, obviously, but the story/plot is my own.  
> \- My interpretations of each of these people may not always be accurate to the real-life or in universe portrayal.  
> \- All constructive criticism is welcome.  
> \- Crossposted on Wattpad.

**_ Previously In Part 1... _ **  
_"Leave my cousin alone, Stark," Wanda said, her stone-cold gaze fixed upon him, her trademark red tendrils, flexing and curling behind her eyes._

_"Alright, alright I won't embarrass him, my god I'm glad Peter and you aren't actually related, Wanda," Tony said, raising his hands in mock surrender, before walking over to an unoccupied armchair, and resuming his STARKPad tapping._

**#######**

**_Now, In The Main Reception..._ **

  
Peter paled when he caught Flash staring angrily at him, but turned back to his friends and then to Charlie when MJ squeezed his hand.

"Right everyone, we'll first be going to Floor 5, to have a Q&A session with the new college interns, from last year, please follow me." And with that she made her way over to one of the elevators on the far side of the reception, her tour group dutifully following behind her.

The journey to Floor 5, was an awkward affair for Peter, purely because Flash was whispering the same old stuff he'd heard since the start of school. While he took no notice of it, the idea of his true identity being found is what put him at unease.

"You even listening to me, Parker?!" Flash whisper-shouted to him, following it up with a kick to Peter's leg.

"What, Flash?", Peter asked, barley feeling the kick, but knowing MJ and Ned would be glaring daggers at Flash.

"I was saying, are you ready to get found-" before he was cut off by the doors opening.

"Everyone, please follow me to the intern lab," Charlie spoke over the excited chatter.

"You know Flash is gonna say something to you, in front of your Dad, right?" Ned said to Peter.

"I hope not, but I think Flash is definitely going to slip up, at some point."

"You should really just tell them, Pete."

"I can't MJ, they'd kill him."

"Well if they don't, I will."

"We're here for you, dude."

"Thanks, Ned, MJ."

Peter, naively thought the intern lab visit would be the easier to get through, oh how wrong he was. Most of the interns immediately recognised him, and it was mutual - Peter had been down to the intern labs countless times, to help out with their work. Though they didn't know his identity, only that he was some intern vastly more intelligent than someone of his age would be. As Charlie began the Q&A session, an intern pulled Peter aside.

"Hey Pete, can you help me with something?"

"Sure what's wrong John?" Peter happily obliged, after excising himself from Ned and MJ.

"Can you check this over?", John asked leading Peter over to a holographic whiteboard, "I don't want to send it off having made a glaring error."

"No, it all looks good to me," Peter said after briefly glancing over the equations.

"Wow, that was quick, thanks for your help."

"Any time," Peter said, before falling back into the group of students.

"What the hell was that, Parker!?"

"I've worked with him for my internship before."

"That's a lie, the internship is fake. How did you get him to pretend to like him?"

"I er, it's not-"

"Is there a problem here, Peter?"

Looking, Peter saw John standing behind him, a concerned look of their face.

"I er, no. E-Everything's fine, John."

"Ok, if you're sure, Peter."

Peter looked across to MJ, who rolled her eyes and got out her phone, Peter turned and nodded to John.

"Ok everyone, that concludes the Q&A, please follow me to the elevator and we'll continue our tour," Charlie said, over the chatter.

**#######**

**_Elsewhere, In The Avengers Common Room..._ **

"Boss, MJ is calling you." FRIDAY's voice spoke out over Tony's lab.

"Who, FRI?"

"Michelle Jones, Boss, Peter's girlfriend."

"Oh right, put her through."  
  
  


_"Mr Stark?"_

_"Ah Michelle, what is so important you'd interrupt your tour, of the greatest building in Amer-?"_

_"Mr Stark, this is about Peter."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Ok, so there's this kid in our class, who's always bullying Peter, but he just takes it. I think it's really starting to take its toll on him."_

_"Why didn't he say anything?"_

_"He's said he didn't want to seem weak. I guess that's what happens when you live with Earth's Mightiest Heroes."_

_"Right... thanks for letting us know Michelle. We'll sort this."_

_"Thanks, Mr Stark."_  
  
  


As Friday ended the call, Tony was already moving towards the common room.

"FRI, update Pepper on what's going on. Tell her to meet us in the common room."

"Update on what, Stark?"

Tony turned to see Steve, who had spoken, as well as the other five Avengers looking towards him.

"Peter's being bullied, I've been told its been going on for some time."

All of the Avengers visibly sunk down in their seats, before rising up with the burning anger that some would ever hurt their Peter.

"I hate bullies."

"Yeah, we know Steve. How did you miss this Nat?"

"I knew something was up, but not this."

"Who would ever harm our Young Stark?"

"Tony is this true?"

Tony turned to see that Pepper had entered the room, he just nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Who is it FRIDAY?"

"MJ has informed it is a 'Eugene Thompson', Mrs Stark."

"FRI tell the tour guide, the group will now have an Avengers Q&A session, in Showcase Theatre B, please."

"Tony, what are you doing/"

"Nothing Brucie, we're just going to confront this 'Eugene' guy and see what he has to say for himself."

"And, as much as I'd like it right now, please nobody kill him. we can ruin his career if he's dead." Pepper said, addressing them all, but looking especially towards Natasha & Tony.

**#######**

**_Later, In Showcase Theatre B..._ **

"Once again, apologies for the sudden tour change. But I'm sure a chance to quiz your favourite heroes will be just as good, if not better, then what we had planned.", Charlie said as they entered the fairly expansive theatre.

"Hey Parker, I'm gonna ask TONY STARK if he knows you, then we'll see who's laughing!"

MJ and Ned glared at Flash, but Peter said nothing. something about this change wasn't right, but he couldn't quite pin down exactly what. As the trio made themselves over to some spare seats, four or so rows back from the front of the stage. Peter looked down as his family filed onto the stage and into the pre-arranged seating, looking up as Tony Stark started speaking.

"Welcome to the Avenger's Q & A, ask away!"

Unsurprisingly, Flash's hand flue up and he started speaking without being called upon. "How old do you have to be to intern here?"

"We rarely accept interns, when we do, you would have to be in or have graduated from college."

"So you wouldn't accept high school aged interns?

Glancing in his son's direction, Tony answered the bully, "That's correct."

Flash nodded his 'Thanks' and sat down again, smirking gleefully at Peter's direction, not noticing the glares the Avengers were sending him. Peter was shocked that Flash hadn't caused an outburst then and there, at his new 'revelation', _'I guess he'll shout at me on the bus."_ Peter thought.

The Q & A continued relatively routinely after that, the usual questions were asked and answered, and soon the session, and so the tour, were over. As Charlie was funnelling everyone out of room, Tony Stark walked down the stage's steps.

"I'd like Mr Thompson and Mr Parker to say behind for a few minutes, I have something to discus with them."

Flash and Peter walked back towards Tony and stood in front of him as he spoke, "I've heard that one of you has been spreading rumours, and I'd like to know if that was true?"

Again smirking, Flash said "Yes that's right, Mr Stark."   
Peter could only assume, Flash thought Tony knew about the so-called internship rumours, Peter was allegedly spreading.

"So, it's true you've been bullying Mr Parker then?" Tony asked, arms crossed.

Both boys were taken aback, neither expecting this response. Flash's mouth was open wide, his eyes wider, Peter meanwhile was confused and now horrifically anxious about the whole situation. _"Oh god, not here, not now, please._ He thought to himself.

"Bullying Peter, for this long, is unforgivable, and even more so given who he is."

"Who is-"

"He's my son, you've been bullying Peter Stark, the heir to the greatest tech conglomerate in the world."

"I- what?"

"And considering who the rest of his family are." Tony said, indicating behind him to a very angry CEO and Avengers, "I suggest you leave as fast as you can."

Flash didn't need to be told twice, bolting out the door before Tony had even finished. Peter just stood there, he didn't realise his hands were trembling until he saw his families' concerned looks, causing him to gaze downwards. He quickly stuffed them into his pockets, as they came over to him, hoping no one had seen.

**###End of Part** **2** **###**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Twitter](https://twitter.com/tos_fanfiction/status/1264251304345513984)
> 
> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Wattpad](https://tinyurl.com/TOS-Wattpad)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Stark and his class from MidTown High School, go on a field Trip to Stark Industries' Stark Towers. Which also happens to be Peter's (The Secret Stark's Child) home, a fact unknown to his classmates.
> 
> A Three Part Mini Series, Peter isn't Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Disclaimers *  
> \- This story is not to be re-uploaded elsewhere, nor translated.  
> \- The people are not my own, obviously, but the story/plot is my own.  
> \- My interpretations of each of these people may not always be accurate to the real-life or in universe portrayal.  
> \- All constructive criticism is welcome.  
> \- Crossposted on Wattpad.

**_ Previously In Part 2... _ **   
_"He's my son, you've been bullying Peter Stark, the heir to the greatest tech conglomerate in the world."_

_"I- what?"_

_"And considering who the rest of his family are." Tony said, indicating behind him to a very angry CEO and Avengers, "I suggest you leave as fast as you can."_

_Flash didn't need to be told twice, bolting out the door before Tony had even finished. Peter just stood there, he didn't realise his hands were trembling until he saw his families' concerned looks, causing him to gaze downwards. He quickly stuffed them into his pockets, as they came over to him, hoping no one had seen._

**_#######_ **

**_Still In Showcase Theatre B..._ ** **_  
_ **

"Why didn't you say anything Pete?"

"Because I was worried how'd you react, Dad."

"How I'd..." Tony trailed off and sighed, as Pepper took over.

"Peter, you weren't the one in the wrong here."

"I know, but if said anything, you and Dad would get involved and Flash would fine out who I really was."

Tony scoffed and looked away.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Look, Pete, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry it happened."

With both parents angry and sad, Natasha took it as her cue to question one of her nephews.

"Why do you think he bullied you, Peter?"

"Because I'm me, Auntie Nat," Peter admits. "I'm a nerd, and a loser, so I'm an easy target I guess."

"That's not true and you know it, cousin." Wanda spoke, sympathetically.

"We're all here for you Peter. I don't like bullies." Steve said.

Peter smiled at that, "Yeah so I've heard."

"Stark what have you been telling him?"

"Nothing but now I want to know." Tony said now laughing.

MJ turned to Peter, "You're welcome."

"No? You told him?"

"Well you weren't going to." 

" Yeah Peter, this had gone on long enough."

"How long, Peter?"

"Wow, thanks Ned." 

"How long?" Tony pressed.

"A few years." Peter said, looking down.

"What's important is that you told us, Peter." Pepper said, after some silence. "Why don't you and friends stay for for a bit."

"I'd love to, Mrs Stark, but I have family visiting this weekend."

"That's ok Ned, and please Pepper is fine." 

Ned nodded, and turned to the theatre doors, "See you Monday Peter, MJ."

Peter and MJ said goodbye top their friend and then made their way up to Peter's room, hand in hand. 

As the Avengers began to slowly fill out if the room, Clint puled Tony aside.]

"You know, if it had been one of my kids being bullied, I would have wanted nothing more than to watch the bully go through the same pain, but you just let him go."

"Trust me Barton that kid's screwed, I've got FRIDAY ruining every one of his life and career choice before he even makes them, isn't that right FRI?"

"Yes Boss."

"See Legolas, I've got this."

As they left the theatre, and walked into a elevator, Clint asked, "What about his class knowing he's a Stark?"

"We kept it secret this long, it was bound to be leaked eventually, but we'll up his security at school anyway, just encase this 'Flash' tries something."

"Does Peter know he has security, at school?"

"He's obviously knows about Happy taking and picking him up, as for the other stuff, no."

"Don't give yourself too much credit Tony, he's smarter than you." By this time the elevator had arrived on the floor of the Avengers Common Room.

"Hey watch it, Birdbrain, don't want one of arrows to explode in your face?!"

"What are two arguing about this time?" Steve asked, from an armchair.

"Clint's claiming Peter's smarter than me."

"Well I think that's obvious, he fixes our equipment after battles."

"No Capsicle, I fix your stuff."

"No you don't, after the last few battles didn't you think it was strange no ones gear broke?" Natasha asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I, I can't believe my own son would betray me."

"OUR son, Tony." Pepper said, coming into the Common Room.

"How's 95-5? Fine. Fine, 50-50." Tony hurriedly finished, upon seeing the glare his wife was sending him.

**_#######_ **

**_Meanwhile, In Peter's Room..._ **

Peter and MJ were lying on Peter's bed, just enjoying each others company.

"Thank you."

"For what?" MJ asked turning to her boyfriend.

"For telling them."

" You don't need to thank me Pete, I'm here for you, we all are."

"I know that now, or at least I understand now."

"So what you wanna do?" Peter said after a beat of silence.

"Well we've got that History test coming up, we should probably study for that." MJ said, moving to get up.

Peter pulled her back down, "No stay, we have like two weeks."

"But we should still-"

"MJ we're both, like, genius', one night off won't make a difference."

"Woah, careful there Peter, your Stark is showing." MJ said, laughing at her boyfriend pout back at her. 

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, burying her face in his neck and mumbled, "Maybe one night off isn't so bad." 

Peter smirked when he heard that, he'd won this conversion, and he'd won against Flash, so he didn't need to worry about getting pushed in lockers anymore either. Life was good, and all it took was a field trip to his own home.

**###End of Part 3** **###**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Twitter](https://twitter.com/tos_fanfiction/status/1264251304345513984)
> 
> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Wattpad](https://tinyurl.com/TOS-Wattpad)

**Author's Note:**

> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Twitter](https://twitter.com/tos_fanfiction/status/1264251304345513984)
> 
> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Wattpad](https://tinyurl.com/TOS-Wattpad)


End file.
